<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Mistake (A Choice) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636784">Not A Mistake (A Choice)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word (TV 2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bette and Jenny have a moment alone.</p><p>AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bette Porter/Jenny Schecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A Mistake (A Choice)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bette had been trying to find the words to tell Tina she wanted a divorce. Now, with Tina away and Jenny with her on the sofa, she gives in to what she wants, leaning to kiss Jenny both softly and fiercely. </p><p>The two make out for a while before Jenny pulls away, looking her over with a smile before leaning back in. They kiss a little longer, Bette taking a moment to stroke a hand over Jenny’s ribs, before she speaks lightly.</p><p>“You… want to come up?”</p><p>Jenny smirks and agrees quickly. She wants this. All of it.</p><p>“Oh hell yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>